The New Beginning
by Serabella
Summary: Written prior to the release of Deathly Hallow.. this story is an idea of what Harry did after HBP
1. New Beginnings

Harry Potter and the new beginning

Harry and Hermione stood at the foot of the bed, staring down at the sleeping figure that was Ron buried beneath the covers from last night's activities. The poor boy was exhausted. He wasn't used to having to travel all the way from Hogsmeade to London by broom. He wasn't even the best flier in the world to begin with.

The three of them had left Hogwarts after their last exam and headed off to the apartment they shared in London for the summer. It had been a long year at Hogwarts and they were looking forward to their first summer without parents or guardians. Harry was especially looking forward to not having to put up with his Aunt and Uncle this summer.

Hermione laughed and lifted the covers from Ron's foot and tickled him until he woke up. He started kicking and grunting in his sleep until he finally gave way and opened his eyes. "Hey! What was that for."

Harry and Hermione laughed in unison, "Good morning, sleepy head. It's almost noon. Wake up."

Ron groaned and rolled over, not wanting to crawl out from under the covers. "Why? We have no obligations today. It's summer vacation."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron, we have to meet with the Minister of Magic this afternoon. You're going to have to get up and get a bath."

Hermione turned on her heel and left the room quickly, leaving the boys to their own devices. Ron finally dragged himself from the bed, stretching and rubbing his eyes. They hadn't even bothered waiting for the end of term feast, much less the train, so no one really knew that they were gone unless they were noticed.

"Come on Ron, get ready, we'll have to leave soon. Getting into the ministry from the street isn't easy and we can't apparate in either. They're protected against it, just like Hogwarts is." Harry turned and walked out of the room and went to join Hermione in the kitchen.

They sat there sipping pumpkin juice when Ron joined them a short while later. He was all showered and dressed and looked like he fit in with society. His hair was a bit shaggy, but that was alright, it was the trend now it seemed. Last time Harry had been home, Dudley's hair had been just as shaggy and unkempt.

Once Ron had grabbed himself some breakfast, the three of them headed out across the city for the phone booth that marked the entrance to the Ministry. It wasn't hard to find, it was the only phone booth left on the street. Nothing else was on this street any more. Or so the Muggles thought. There was one big old building left. On the outside it looked like an abandoned department store, but to the magical world, it was the Ministry of Magic.

They squeezed into the phone booth and picked up the phone. Harry spoke clearly when it was answered by the ticket master on the other end. "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley to see the Minister of Magic."

Three passes spewed out of what should have been the coin slot if it was a normal phone and they started to sink into the ground. No one on the outside would know what happened. They would think that they were still in the booth. Magic was a wonderful thing.

Once they got to the main level of the Ministry, they stepped out of the booth and into the grand foyer. They were greeted by a guard who inspected their passes then let them pass easily. None of them would be checked for anything, they were three of the very few who were allowed to do whatever they felt necessary by whatever means necessary.

They went to the bank of elevators and pushed the button for the Minister's office. They stopped at several floors and were joined by several witches and wizards, all of them heading their own separate ways to carry on about their business. Ron shifted some, a bit nervous about entering the Ministry building this time. It was the first time that he had been there since Sirius had been killed there.

Once they were at their floor, the trio stepped out into the bright corridor and headed to the Minister's office. Ron knocked nervously on the door and were greeted by a cheerful, "Come in!"

He pushed the door in and the three stepped in, smiling at Ron's father, the newest Minister of Magic. "Hi Dad!"

Ron relaxed once he was inside the office, no longer remembering what had happened that dreaded night. "Hi kids. Welcome to my new office."

"Hi Mr. Weasley!" Hermione and Harry chimed up at the same time. Each of them took seats in front of the large desk.

"Well, I called you here so that you could see my new office, but more importantly, we have assignments for you." The three of them looked at each other. They hadn't expected assignments yet.

"Assignments?" Hermione was the first to compose herself and ask the obvious. "What kind of assignments? Are we being split up?"

"No, Hermione, you and Ronald will be working here together in my office. Harry will be working at Hogwarts this summer with Professor McGonagall. She needs some help settling into her new position as Headmistress."

"Headmistress? She is staying on permanently then?" Harry asked quietly, knowing that she had agreed to take on the position for one year, but never expecting that she was going to take it on permanently.

"Yes, she did. She decided and announced it at the end of term feast. If you three hadn't left early, you would have known that." The trio looked at each other and blushed profusely.

"Sorry, Sir, we were antsy to get to London. We wanted to get settled in because we knew that we had the meeting with you this afternoon." Mr. Weasley laughed and nodded.

"That's alright, I don't blame you. It's been another rough year at Hogwarts. Last year it was Dumbledore, this year it was Snape. I know you weren't his biggest fans, but he was still an excellent professor and no one deserves to die the way he did."

"That's very true, Mr. Weasley, but what are Ron and I going to be doing here at the Ministry? I'm not sure what we're qualified for, since our N.E.W.T.S. don't come for another week." Hermione spoke the question that was weighing on Ron's mind. He was far too scared to ask it though.

"Oh, you'll mostly be doing odd jobs for the different departments most of the time. It's a way to get acquainted with the Ministry before you are settled into departments that suit you. Everyone does it. You'll be our new grunts along with a couple of your other classmates."

"Grunts?" Ron finally spoke up. "That title doesn't sound that great. Can we change it to something friendlier?"

Mr. Weasley, Harry and Hermione laughed at this, finding it quite amusing. "Well we can talk about it later, but the job is the same. You'll be working in the Ministry for whomever needs assistance. Hermione, you will likely be helping in my former department. Department of Muggle Artifacts needs someone with Muggle blood to help them out quite badly."

Hermione nodded, "That's what I was hoping for, Sir."

"Ronald, you will be floating most of the time until we can figure out where you excel the most, since your grades didn't show us much of what you're best at."

Ron nodded, knowing that he didn't do well in school. Most of the time, he copied from Hermione or Harry just to get through with his work. He wasn't really proud, but he did have some skills. He would just have to prove himself to his father and to everyone else.

Once they were finished with that part of the appointment, Mr. Weasley sent them to find their way around the Ministry with one of the other interns. They weren't unfamiliar with it, but they had never seen it when people were there. Harry had, when he had his day in court. Instead of touring with the others, he went back to Hogwarts via the port key that was set up in the Minister's office.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, welcome back." Professor McGonagall smiled. "You should have stuck around yesterday and you would have already been here."

"Sorry professor. I didn't know we would get assigned so quickly." Harry looked around at the now empty castle. He wasn't used to the silence.

"Come along and I'll get you settled into an office and a suite. We have suites that we give to the professors and guests." Harry blinked, he hadn't been expecting such treatment.

"Okay, Professor." Harry followed along behind her, unsure of where his office was going to be. He hadn't even expected an office for that matter.

He was led into the office that had always been empty as far as he could remember. "This is your office, feel free to decorate it as you see fit."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry looked around for a moment before he was ushered back into the hall and down towards the suites.

"This is your suite. Again, decorate however you wish." Harry nodded and looked around at the spacious suite.

"Harry, once you get settled in, come to my office. You still know the password. I have some things that I need to discuss with you."

Harry nodded and within a second, Professor McGonagall was gone. 


	2. Professor Potter

Professor Potter

Harry had worked diligently throughout the summer for Professor McGonagall and was quite glad when the start of term preparations were over. He was constantly tired and hadn't seen Ron or Hermione much the entire summer. When he was off work, they were working and vice versa. The last owl he had gotten from either of them said that they hadn't even seen each other for more than a few minutes in the morning when Hermione kicked Ron to get him out of bed for work.

He had signed the last letter and sent it off by owl when he heard a knocking on his office door. He wasn't expecting anyone, he wasn't sure anyone other than Ron and Hermione knew he was there. He put his quill down and told the person to just come in, assuming that it was one of the professors. He looked up as the door opened, shocked when he saw Draco Malfoy cross the threshold and into his office.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry tried hard to keep the loathing out of his voice when he spoke.

Draco sneered and looked down his nose at Harry, a trait that he had learned from his father, "Nothing from you, Potter. I'm here to meet with Professor McGonagall about the Defense against the Dark Arts position that seems to be open again."

"Then why are you in my office, Malfoy?" Harry couldn't help but wonder why he would be interested in teaching at a school that he seemed to hate and one that supported Professor Dumbledore before he was killed.

"My owl told me to meet her here in this office. What are you doing in this office, Potter? Shouldn't you be out trying to keep Weasley out of trouble at the Ministry?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance when Professor McGonagall came sweeping into the office. "Ah, good you got my owl, Malfoy."

"Harry, Mr. Malfoy is interested in giving the Defense Against the Dark Arts position a shot, he expressed interest last term, has the marks for it as well, but there are two others with better marks. You and Miss Granger. She should be arriving any moment now." As if on cue, Hermione came rushing through the door, her wild red hair flying around her.

"I'm so sorry, Professor, I just got your owl minutes ago. I had to run from Hogsmeade to get here in time since we can't apparate onto the grounds."

Professor McGonagall motioned for them all to take a seat and she conjured up a chair for herself as well and took a seat, "Don't worry, Miss Granger, I knew you'd be here. Now, as I was telling Mr. Potter, Yourself, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter have the qualifications for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Mr. Malfoy is the only one who has expressed direct interest, but I suspect that neither of you had gotten word yet that you were qualified."

Harry and Hermione both nodded, neither had gotten their marks, or if they had, hadn't had time to look at them or their qualification listings. "I'm not interested, Professor. I like my position in the Ministry. But I do appreciate your inviting me and letting me know."

"Very well, Miss Granger, I thought it was only fair since you had top marks and were the most qualified." Hermione blushed bright red. "What about you, Mr. Potter? Your time here is nearly up, unless you were to express interest in the position. You had second marks behind Miss Granger."

"Professor, I would need to think about it some. I'm not sure what I want to do yet." Draco sneered, looking aggravated with the whole process.

"Mr. Malfoy, you were fifth marks in qualifications for Defense. Why do you wish to teach?"

Draco sneered at Professor McGonagall, as if she had no right to ask him anything, "My father thinks that I'm the perfect person to teach. He told me that I should apply for the position. Since Professor Snape is not teaching it, as he should be, I am the logical choice."

Hermione nearly choked on her pumpkin juice when Draco suggested that he was entitled to the position. Harry just sat there, not saying a work, keeping his mind on his work and the thought of taking the position himself. He had nearly tuned out Draco completely. "Well Mr. Malfoy, Once Mr. Potter decides if he is interested or not, we will get back to you. Thank you for coming in."

"Thank you, Professor." He shook Professor McGonagall's hand, then stood, nearly knocking the chair over in his haste to get out. Professor McGonagall shook her head as the door closed behind him.

Professor smiled to Hermione and Harry, "Good to see you, Miss Granger. I'll leave you to chat with Mr. Potter. Come to my office when you're ready to leave and I'll give you a quicker means back to London than going through Hogsmeade."

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione smiled, glad she wasn't going to have to trek to Hogsmeade in the now dark night. Professor McGonagall nodded and swept out of the office, leaving them alone together.

Harry was the first to speak after the door was closed, "What do you think? Should I take the position?"

"I don't know Harry, it is a dangerous position, especially if Professor Snape couldn't hold it for long." Harry nodded, he had thought the same thing as well. But he had also thought about his time leading the DA and how he had taught everyone defense then.

"But I did well with the DA, and everyone seemed to enjoy learning from me." Hermione had forgotten about the DA, but now that Harry had brought it up, she realized that he was right. He had done a fabulous job. Most of their fellow classmates wouldn't have made it through exams if it hadn't been for the DA and Harry being able to be patient enough to teach true defense.

"You're right, Harry. I had forgotten about the DA. Neville did well on his exams because of your teaching defense to the DA." Harry smiled to himself, knowing just how close Neville had come to not passing to be able to move on.

"I don't know if I want to be stuck here all term, though. I kind of thought that I would end up doing something in the ministry. I did enjoy teaching the DA, though. And back then I had thought about being the Defense professor when I was out of school. I really don't know what to do, Hermione. I'm really torn."

Hermione nodded, "I know you are Harry. Do you think you can come spend the weekend with us? It is Friday night and Ron is off this weekend, so am I. Do you need to be here?"

"I don't think I do. And it's getting late, maybe we should go talk to Professor McGonagall about it. I would like to spend time with you guys." Harry stood up and pushed his glasses up his nose again before they headed out of the office. He locked the door behind him before turning towards Professor McGonagall's office that was hidden behind the phoenix statue.

The statue moved aside without a password now, Professor McGonagall had done away with that when she took over as HeadMistress of Hogwart's. The climbed the stairs quickly and knocked on her door. They were greeted with a slightly short sounding "come in."

Harry pushed the door opened and held it for Hermione to enter. She looked up from the parchment she was reading over, "Oh, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, I'd forgotten about you coming to see me."

"Professor, am I needed this weekend? I'd like to go with Hermione to spend time with her and Ron." Professor McGonagall thought about this for a moment before she answered. Both Harry and Hermione held their breath, hoping that she would let him leave.

"Go ahead, Mr. Potter. I do need an answer when you return Sunday eve. Also, take this so you can apparate back onto grounds." She handed him a small coin-like medallion on a gold chain.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry took the medallion from her and looked at it carefully.

"You're welcome, Potter." She handed another smaller medallion to Hermione, "yours is a one time use only coin, Miss Granger. It will disappear once you're off grounds."

"Yes, Professor. Thank you." Professor McGonagall smiled at them and ushered them out of her office.

They quickly wished her well and headed back down the stairs into the large foyer. Both disapparating at the same time and landing where they wanted to be, in the Ministry lobby. Hermione looked down and saw her hand was empty. "She wasn't kidding about it disappearing."

Harry laughed and showed her the medallion still in his hand before sliding it into his pocket. "Let's go find Ron. Where would he be right now?"

Hermione shrugged, "Depends on where he was working. Let me check the roll."

They headed to the main desk and Hermione checked, finding that Ron was working in his father's office. They waved to the witch at the desk on their way to the elevator's, pushing the button for the Minister's office. The trip only took a moment, and they were soon standing at the door to the office of the Minister of Magic, who just happened to be Arthur Weasley now.

They knocked on the door, waiting for it to be opened. They stepped back as the door cracked open and they saw the red of Ron's hair as he looked out. He threw the door open when he spotted Harry standing there and grabbed him for a hug, nearly knocking him to the ground.

Hermione stood there laughing as Harry shook Ron off of him. "Ron, relax, I'm here for the weekend. You don't need to kill me!"

They all laughed and went into the Minister's office to see Mr. Weasley. They chatted briefly while Ron finished his day's work. Arthur invited them all to the Hollow for dinner that evening and they accepted happily. Harry hadn't seen Mrs. Weasley since right before he moved to Hogwart's for the summer.

Once Arthur and Ron had finished up for the day, the four of them disapparated to the Hollow for a wonderful dinner and the three of them ended up spending the night there.


	3. Harry Makes A Decision

Harry makes a decision

After the three woke up in the morning, they headed back to London for the rest of the weekend. Harry wanted some time to think about whether he should take the teaching position that was offered to him before he went back to Hogwart's Sunday night. He wasn't sure that he was ready to teach, but he sure didn't want Draco to teach. Especially a subject like Defense Against the Dark Arts. His father was a death eater.

Once they were out of earshot of the Burrow, Harry filled Ron in about the offer and about Draco wanting the position. They decided that Professor McGonagall made the offer to Harry and Hermione because she didn't want Draco to have it either. She was hoping that one of the two would take the position so that she had a reason to tell Draco no. She wasn't one to play favorites, at least not visibly, but she wasn't afraid to try to manipulate a situation subtly so that she got what she wanted.

Once they got to the apartment, they went about their separate activities. Hermione had brought some work home from the ministry that she needed to do. Ron had some things he needed to do for his father as well. Harry was left to gather up some things from his room that he wanted to take back with him. He spent a lot of time sitting at his desk, thinking. He finally pulled out a parchment and started to write a list of reasons that he didn't want to take the job. He looked at the list once he was done and wrote next to it reasons why those reasons were foolish. He then got out another parchment and wrote a list of reasons that he should take the position.

He sat the two completed lists side by side and shook his head. The reasons why he should take the position was three times longer than the reasons that he shouldn't. He didn't want to take the position though. He didn't want to teach. He was happy in the quiet role that he had right now. He was happy helping Professor McGonagall. Maybe he could convince Hermione to take it. That way Draco wouldn't get it. Besides, Hermione was smarter than Harry and was the reason that he and Ron had made it through school.

He sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to convince her. She was happy working at the Ministry. She was doing the job that she had wanted to do. Ron was happy with his job too. In the two months that they had been out of school, they had all settled contentedly into their separate lives. Harry hadn't even thought about Voldemort once. He used to think about getting revenge at least once a day. Maybe he should take it, it would give him something to do once term started. He wondered what he would do once term started if he didn't take the position.

A while later, Hermione knocked on the door, "Can I come in, Harry?"

Harry looked up from the parchment he was reading, "Sure Hermione, you didn't have to knock."

"I know, but you're used to having a whole castle to yourself practically. What's it like being there without the rest of us?" Hermione sat on the end of Harry's bed, facing him.

"It's weird. It's too quiet. I'm usually so busy during the day that I don't notice it much, but after dinner, when it's just me on my own in my rooms, it's eerily quiet." Harry turned and leaned his back against his desk so that he could face Hermione.

"Are you going to take the position?" Hermione certainly didn't beat around the bush with her questions. She always did get straight to the point.

"I don't know, Hermione. I should. I can do it, and I don't know what I'll be doing once term starts. I like being at Hogwart's, it's always felt like home to me. I think I lost sight of that when Dumbledore was killed." Hermione reached over and touched Harry's hand lightly, knowing how much Dumbledore's death had affected him. He wanted badly to seek revenge that it had nearly destroyed him the summer after sixth term.

"Harry, whether you realize it or not, you were meant to teach Defense. Dumbledore told you that when we had the DA. He told you how great you did with everyone. Look at how many of us did better on our exams because of you. You know this is your destiny Harry. You just have to accept it." Harry sighed, not wanting to admit that Hermione was right, but he knew that she was.

"I know. I'm just.." Harry paused, trying to find the right words to describe how he felt. "I'm just afraid that it's going to turn out to be like it was when Lupine was teaching. Or any of the others who were in the position. Remember? We haven't had a Professor that has lasted more than one term teaching Defense."

Hermione couldn't deny that they hadn't kept a Professor, but she thought that she could explain it. "That's because the position wasn't meant for them. The one who is truly meant to be in it, will survive more than one term. What do you have to lose? If you can't do it, they can bring someone in who can. Plus, McGonagall doesn't want Draco to have it."

Harry nodded, "Alright, I guess I'll give it a shot. I'll tell Professor McGonagall tomorrow when I go back. Now, where is Ron? He vanished off to his room and I haven't seen him."

Hermione shrugged, that was typical for Ron. "No idea, he does that every night when we get home. He claims he's working."

Harry nodded and stood up. He walked over to Ron's room and knocked on the door before opening it and walking in. Harry stopped dead in his tracks just inside the door causing Hermione to crash into him as she followed him in. Hermione peeked over Harry's shoulder then turned around and ran from the room, locking herself in her room. Harry just stood there for a moment longer before turning around and shutting the door just as quickly as he had opened it. 


	4. Back to Hogwart’s They Go

Back to Hogwart's they go.

Harry knocked on Hermione's door, "Let me in, Hermione."

"No," was the muffled, sobbing response that Harry was rewarded with. "I don't want to talk."

"Come on Hermione, I saw it too. Let me in." Harry heard something hit the door, hard. He sighed and turned to walk away. He was going to get his stuff together and go back to Hogwart's. He didn't want to be here to see the aftermath of this explosion. Just as he got to his door, Ron came out of his room and stopped him.

"Harry..." Ron started, but stopped when he heard Hermione's door open. "Look you guys, you don't understand."

"Don't understand, Ron?" Hermione shouted from her doorway. "How can I understand when you're shut up in there from the time you get home from work until it's time to go to work?"

Harry opened his bedroom door, thinking it was best to let the two of them fight this out amongst themselves. He didn't get the door shut before he was called back out by Hermione.

"Harry, can I go back to Hogwart's with you? I can't stay here tonight." Hermione gave him a pleading look. Harry closed his eyes and sighed softly, He didn't want to think about this kind of drama.

"Sure, I don't mind." Harry hurried into his room, but paused to tell her, "be ready in thirty minutes or I'm going alone."

Harry shut the door and let Ron and Hermione bicker about what they had stumbled across. Harry didn't know what the big deal was really. He was just a bit stunned. He hadn't expected to see what he had seen in Ron's room. He pulled out his school trunk and started packing up his belongings. He guessed he wouldn't be coming back again until end of term. He would likely spend his break at the Burrow with Ron and his family, just as he had from second year on.

Once he was done packing, he stuck his head out of his room, surprised to see that Ron and Hermione weren't still fighting. He figured this would be the fight of the century for the two of them. He pulled his trunk out and sat down on the couch to wait for Hermione to come out. He flipped through a bit of Muggle newspapers while he waited. He had just gotten into reading an article when Ron came back out. Harry looked up when Ron sat down.

"I guess you're taking the job then, mate?" Harry just nodded, not really wanting to speak at that point in time. "Well I'm gonna miss you being around. Maybe I can get Dad to put me up at Hogwart's after I'm done with this job."

"Maybe." Harry answered simply, trying not to have a lengthy conversation with Ron. He knew that if he did, it would be that much harder for him to leave for the entire school year.

"You coming to the Burrow for holiday's?" Ron asked, his voice hopeful.

"If you want me to. I'd love to. I don't really have anywhere else to go." Ron nodded, knowing just how true that was. Plus he knew that Ginny would want him there. Ginny was going to be excited when she found out that Harry was going to be teaching her Defense Against the Dark Arts this coming year. Ginny and Harry had started a relationship during sixth year, but with everything that happened that summer and during seventh year, they hadn't stayed together. They were good friends, though and Ron knew that Ginny still loved him.

"Well of course I want you there. So does everyone else in the family. You know, Ginny's going to be happy to hear that you'll still be at Hogwart's. She still hasn't gotten over the short relationship you two had." Harry nodded, he hadn't thought about Ginny until Ron mentioned her. He had a lot to do over the next few days.

Hermione finally came out carrying a small bag that Harry assumed had clothing in it and an arm full of files. She must have planned on staying until she went to work on Monday. Harry shrugged some and stood up, "Ready to go, Hermione?"

"Go? She's going with you?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, she asked if she could come for the weekend." Ron sighed and stood up, a sour look on his face.

"Well bye then, I guess." Ron sulked back towards room, mumbling just loud enough to be heard, "and she wonders why I hide in my room."

The door slammed hard and Harry looked at Hermione. "You sure you don't want to stay and work this out with him, Hermione? He seems upset."

Hermione huffed a bit, "he's upset? How do you think I feel, Harry? I feel so..."

Harry stopped her, not really wanting to get in the middle of their problems. "Okay, let's just go, Hermione. I don't really need to be in the middle of this. I have enough that I need to do to get ready for term. I only have a week and I have no lessons planned, book lists, nothing."

Hermione nodded, "I can help you, Harry. I had thought about taking the position after exams and had planned out some stuff. But I'm happy with my job at the Ministry."

"Thanks." Harry pulled the medallion out of his pocket, his hand tight on his trunk with his other hand. "Ready?"

Hermione nodded and Harry grabbed her hand, both of them clasping the medallion and they disapparated with a loud POP. They appeared in the foyer of Hogwart's moments later. Professor McGonagall had just come around the corner, stopping short when she saw Harry and Hermione appear.

"Oh my, you two startled me. I wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow, Mr. Potter." She looked at Hermione a bit oddly. "I wasn't expecting you at all, Miss Granger."

"Sorry, Professor. I decided to come back early and Hermione wanted to come with me. Is that alright?" Professor McGonagall nodded.

"I'll have Mr. Filch fix up another room for her." Professor McGonagall looked at Harry's trunk, "does the trunk mean you're going to teach?"

"Yes Professor. I decided this afternoon." Professor McGonagall beamed from ear to ear for a moment, then composed herself.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. I'll see to it that you have everything you need by Monday morning. Miss Granger, your room is next to Mr. Potter's. See you both tomorrow for breakfast."

Professor McGonagall left them to head off to their rooms. Neither of them said another word to each other until just outside the door to their rooms. "Goodnight, Harry."

Harry heard a twinge of sadness in Hermione's voice, but let it go for the night. "Goodnight, Hermione."

They slipped into their rooms and went about what they needed to do that evening. Luckily for Harry, he didn't have anything pressing to do, because when he turned on his light, he found the shock of his life waiting for him on his bed. 


	5. Seeing Ghosts

Seeing Ghosts

Harry stood there, staring dumbfounded at the figure on the bed. "You're..."

"Dead, Harry?" Harry nodded, unable to say anything else. "Yes, I am dead. My spirit will forever live here at Hogwart's though. Just like Nearly-Headless Nick and the others."

"Why not? Why not last term?" Harry moved into the room, closing the door behind him. He sat at his desk, still staring at the ghost sitting primly on his bed.

"Because, Harry, I had other things to take care of first." Harry gave him a strange look. He wasn't sure what to say yet. He was still far too stunned. "Harry, just because I haven't been here, doesn't mean I don't know what has gone on."

Harry looked confused again, "But, how?"

"Ghosts have their own means of passing messages, just like the living do with owls." Harry nodded. He should have known that. He had been invited to a death day party by a ghost when he was first at Hogwart's.

"I hear from Professor McGonagall that you will be taking the coveted and feared Defense Against the Dark Arts position." Harry looked a bit stunned, he had just told her a few minutes ago. How could it already have been told.

"Yes I did, but I just told her. How did you know?" Dumbledore's ghost laughed and shook his head.

"You're having a hard time grasping this aren't you, Harry?" Harry nodded, realizing how stupid the question really was.

"Yes, Professor. I'm used to you as a living person. Not as a ghost." Dumbledore chuckled softly.

Before either of them could say another word, there was a knock on Harry's door. He went over and opened the door, not quite surprised when he saw Hermione standing on the other side. "Harry, I heard you talking to yourself over here, are you alright?"

Harry nodded, opening the door so she could see Dumbledore sitting on the bed. Hermione gasped and immediately crumpled into a heap at Harry's feet. Dumbledore shook his head and laughed softly. "You know, Harry, you're the only one who hasn't fainted. Even Mr. Filch did."

Harry laughed while he conjured a bit of water to bring Hermione around. She sat up slowly and looked at Harry, "I thought I saw Professor Dumbledore sitting on your bed."

Harry and Dumbledore both laughed this time, "You did, Miss Granger. My ghost has come back home to Hogwart's. You of all people should have expected that."

Hermione gasped and stared. "I do know, Professor, but I didn't think that a new ghost could come here yet. It's only been a bit over a year."

Dumbledore nodded, "Some ghosts can get through on special circumstances, like mine. I have a purpose here this coming term."

"Purpose? What's that, Professor? Scaring people?" Hermione kidded a bit as she sat there on the floor with Harry.

"No, I'm here to help Harry with his first term as a professor. Just think, soon you'll be Professor Potter." Harry and Hermione looked at each other, more confused than they had ever been before.

"Help me?" Harry asked, "In what way, Professor?"

"Please, call me Albus. That's my name. You're no longer students of Hogwart's. In fact, Harry, we're equals now." Harry and Hermione nodded, not sure that they would get used to not calling him Professor, but they would certainly try.

"So, what did you mean by help, Prof..Albus?" Hermione tried to get an answer out of him this time.

"Well, simply put, Harry has never had any experience as a teach other than the DA, which he did wonderfully at. But that doesn't make a Professor. Defense is one course that encompasses all seven years. Classes for each year are two houses, with there being four houses total. That's fourteen classes. Think about how much Harry will have to prepare for each year."

Hermione nodded, neither of them had thought about that aspect of it. "So you're going to help him prepare lessons and teach him how to teach a class the size of two houses?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Hermione, that is precisely what I will be doing. Harry will be quite busy from now until start of term. Are you staying long?"

Hermione shook her head, "I have to be to work at the Ministry Monday morning. I couldn't stay at the flat tonight, so Harry let me come back with him."

"You have all of your things here now, Harry?" Dumbledore looked towards the trunk that was still standing just inside the door.

"Yes, I brought them with me tonight. I knew that I wouldn't be able to go get them before start of term. Especially since there's only two weeks left."

Dumbledore nodded, "Alright, we'll get started tomorrow then. For now, I shall go see who else I can scare. Maybe the Fat Lady. That should be fun."

Dumbledore chuckled and walked through the door, leaving Harry and Hermione alone on the floor, staring at the bed where he had been sitting. Harry stood up first, then helped Hermione to her feet. He sat at his desk and motioned for her to sit on the bed. She smiled, sitting in the spot Dumbledore's ghost had just occupied.

"People are going to be shocked to see his ghost." Harry spoke first, not quite sure of what to say. He knew that he had a lot to do and he was afraid that if he left many openings, Hermione would want to talk about what had happened before they left London.

"Yes they will. I'd like to see the faces when the ghosts come in after sorting. Imagine Dumbledore doing the start of term announcements. Wouldn't that be a trip?" Hermione giggled some at the idea, wondering how many students would faint the way she did.

"I wonder if he can resume his position as HeadMaster now that he's back. I like Professor McGonagall, but it's not the same as Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione hadn't thought about that, but she realized that Harry had a good point. Could a ghost be the HeadMaster? She would have to research that later. "I don't know, but that'd be great if he could and wanted to. Professor McGonagall is great, though. How would she feel?"

"She didn't want the job, remember? Kind of like, I didn't want this job, but I'm taking it." Hermione nodded. Knowing that Harry was right. Professor McGonagall would be ecstatic to have Dumbledore back as HeadMaster. Then she could go back to being Head of Gryffindor house and teaching. Instead of all the nonsense that she was putting up with.

"Well I'm getting kind of tired, Harry. I'm going to go get some rest." Harry nodded, he was tired too.

"Sleep well, Hermione. See you at breakfast?" Hermione nodded, standing up to walk to the bed. She paused briefly, as if trying to figure out whether she could keep going or not.

"See you at breakfast, Harry." She slipped out the door and closed it with a soft click behind her.


End file.
